


Distractions

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Madeline's Garden [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, La Femme Nikita
Genre: 2016 Twisted Shorts Ficathon, Community: twistedshorts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Gen Work, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Madeline helps out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the August 2016 Twisted Shorts Ficathon.

Turning to Mitsuko, the page Madeline had brought with her to Sunnydale, she handed the young woman her mobile phone as they slid through streets of Sunnydale in the back of a black car. Older than most, it was almost time to determine what to do with Mitsuko. Madeline had always been impressed with the young woman’s organization and analytical skills. She was thinking of recommending that Mitsuko be transferred to the Center at her next evaluation. The Center could always use skilled analysts, and Madeline could always use a loyal contact in the Center. 

But that was an issue for another time.

“Mitsuko, send a text to Oz with the coordinates for tonight.”

The young woman didn’t respond at first, then, “It’s done, Madeline.”

“Good. Let me know when he responds.” 

“Yes, Madeline,” Mitsuko said, eyes already glued to her panel. Suddenly, she looked up. “Madeline?”

“What is it Mitsuko?”

“The tranquilizer gun you requested is on the floor in front of us. You’ll want to check it again for yourself, but I did examine it before we left the Section.”

“Good. Thank you, Mitsuko.” Yes, the Center would be a very good place for her.

* * *

“Madeline.”

She could hear the relief and confusion coloring Oz’s voice as she entered the cave she’d had retrofitted for his special use.

“What are you doing here?” he said as he rushed to help her down the natural stone steps that led into the cave proper.

Madeline smiled as she retrieved her hand. “Didn’t I say that I would make the arrangements?”

“Yeah, but…I wasn’t expecting you to come down personally.”

Madeline’s smile grew wider as she set down the case in her hand. “This mission is very personal to me. I take every aspect seriously.” Turning away from the young werewolf, she took her first look around. “You were here before me. What do you think of the accommodations?”

Oz shook himself a little. “It’s, um… It’s good.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you completely unsure of yourself, Oz.”

The young werewolf colored, and Madeline felt her smile renewed. She extended her hand for Oz to take. “Walk me through the modifications my team has put into place. Show me what improvements we need to make.”

His brows drew close as he approached her. “You think the Sunnydale Mission will take more than a month.”

“I hope not, but I don’t believe in leaving things to chance, either. Not when I can help it.” In heels, Madeline was tall enough to comfortably rest her hand on Oz’s shoulder, and then his neck. She lightly scratched his nape and felt him relax under her hand.

* * *

She’d seen pictures of Section Four’s werewolves, but keeping still as she watched Oz change still took all of her training and all of her self-control. Holding the tranq gun helped her focus.

Madeline only lowered the gun once it was over and Oz was…no longer himself. She watched him impassively as he recovered from the change. Per her agreement with Four, this was supposed to be happening in a specially constructed, silver-alloy covered cage back in Section One. She had wondered a little about how Four kept control of their wolves in-house. Wardrobe hadn’t reported any unusual scaring on Oz’s body when they’d had him, but it was very possible, if not likely, that he had learned as a child to avoid the silver-alloy bars and any scars had long since healed.

Oz began to stir. Madeline raised the tranq gun then stopped. She stepped forward instead. “Oz? Do you know who I am?”

He sniffed the air…sniffed at the bars and snarled. One of Madeline’s eyes twitched.

“Oz!” she snapped. 

His head came up and he snarled again.

Madeline strode forward, reached between the bars and hit him soundly across the face with the gun. 

He whimpered and fell back. 

“Oz.”

Whimpering still, he crawled towards her from the other side of the cage, head and tail lowered. Madeline looked down on him and smiled. “Good boy.”

Fin[ite]


End file.
